Frankenweenie saga:Breaking Dawn prt:1
by SamApeace
Summary: Victor and Elsa are finally a married couple.Then one day on the honeymoon their lives are about to change forever.How will Victor,Toshiaki,and the others deal with what might change Elsa's life forever?This is my first fanfic/cross over.Enjoy!
1. Intro list

Cast List(Characters from Frankenweenie,Brave,Hotel Transylvania,Twilight)

Starring: Elsa Van Helsing:Bella

Victor Frankenstein:Edward

Toshiaki:Jacob Black

Nassor:Emmett

Edgar E. Gore:Jasper

Weird Girl(a.k.a Molly):Alice

Merida:Rosalie

Ben Frankenstein:Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Susan Frankenstein:Esme Cullen

King Fergus:Jacob's grandfather

Young Macintosh:Sam

Queen Elinor:Leah

Johnny:Seth

Dracula,Mummy,Frankenstein:The Valtorians

Misc. Characters:Themselves

And Victor/Elsa's child:Unknown(It's a surprise)

Note:All of the cullen(frankenstein)children are related and not adopted.I had to cut out the(What Howard(The Big Bang theory)says 'The dance with no pants')scenes and the water scene from the honeymoon(Sorry).

All of the characters from Frankenweenie,Brave,Hotel Transylvania,Twilight belong to original owners(Tim Burton,Stephanie Meyer,Pixar,Sony Pictures).I do NOT own them.

The story begins after Victor and Elsa are married and are both dancing at the weeding.

**Yay,my first fanfic,plus crossover of Frankenweenie and Twilight,don't forget to review,or comment,BUT please no criticism of my work.I like nice complements of my work Thnx,and**** Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1:Toshiaki's warning

**First chapter already up,we'll I had time today because we were on a filed trip at the zoo today for Chinese during the trip I was able to write down chapter !**

****As everyone at the wedding continued to dance,Victor took Elsa away from the crowd to give her a wedding her surprise she saw Toshiaki standing right behind the ran up to him and hugged him tight;he told her that Victor had called him to dance with two of them started to dance very slowly.

"You look beautiful Elsa"-said Toshiaki as they were dancing and Victor watched as they were dancing,Toshiaki gave Elsa a small warning.

"Don't do this Elsa,I don't want u to become an you die,I will never forgive Victor."

Young Macintosh,the leader of the pack,heard Toshiaki and rushed right over;he had the pack with others grabbed Toshiaki by the arms as Macintosh apologized to Victor and Elsa."We had a feeling that he was going to do 're very sorry."-said Macintosh.

"Elsa,don't do this."-yelled Toshiaki as he was being taken away by the pack.

A few minutes later,Merida calls the couple for the wedding toast.

**Sorry if the chapter is short,I only came up with this idea this weekend I will unpublished the next 't forget to comment,but please no bad **


	3. Chapter 2:Wedding speeches

**TGIF! All right chapter 2 is already here! Just two more weeks of school and then it's X-mas break!Enjoy the chapter.**

After Toshiaki and the pack left,Merida called them to come over cause it was time for the wedding toast,and of the guests rose their glasses of wine to wish the newly wed couple a great marriage and love life.

Nassor was the first one to start his he congratulated his brother and his new he told Elsa to have a great life,cause you won't be sleeping for a vey long was laughing at the same time that he said his speech.

Non of the guests didn't know what Nassor was talking about,but Ben and Susan Frankenstein were cracking of the human guests just stared at the Frankensteins and then at Nassor(non of the guests don't know that the Frankensteins are to mention that they also didn't know why Elsa married Victor at only high school friends thought that Elsa was pregnant,but what ever the reason was,they still didn't reason why Elsa married Victor at eighteen was because that if she wanted to be a vampire,she had to marry him).

The next one to start their speech was Weird Girl,or Molly(high school kids still call her Weird Girl),and her other brother Edgar also congratulated their brother Victor in his marvelous marriage with his girlfriend-since ten years old-Elsa.

"I'm so excited for Victor and Elsa to start out their marriage and love life it's a pleasure for you to be my new sister."-said Molly in a happy way.

"Victor,you've been a great brother to me and everyone yours and Elsa's life is full of don't worry you two,when your on the honeymoon,I promise to feed your dogs and charge them up."

"You two can trust me,right?"-asked Edgar.

"Of course I trust you E.,Victor shouted,you're my brother."

After them,other guests continued their speeches to either Victor or Elsa.

"Victor,you promise to take care of my little girl Elsa,cause if you don't I'll shoot you down,or run you over like what happened to Sparky."-ordered Elsa's father Charlie.

"Praise be New Holland,happy children free from from all the worlds danger,free from crime and free from our houses quiet and safe,we have nothing to be New Holland"-sang Elsa's mother Renee.

"This was your favorite when you were little,sweetie."-Renee said after she finished the song.

Other people said their speeches,later on it was time for the couple to go to their dogs were left in the care of Edgar and they left Elsa said goodbye to her parents,Victors parents,friends,Persephone,Nassor,Edgar,and to Molly and Merida.

Victor also said goodbye to his parents,Elsa's parents,his brothers and sisters,friends,and Sparky.

After their goodbyes,the couple drove off in Victors honeymoon was a surprise.

**Yay,finished with chapter two,I might do three and four probably tomorrow or and please no bad flames or criticism of my work.**


	4. Chapter 3:The honeymoon

**Chapter three is here,I've noticed that whenever I publish a chapter,some of the words get cut out and then the sentences wouldn't make sence at all,has that ever happened to anyone of you guys before?if so,I know how you feel,but skip that part and enjoy this chapter.**

Victor wanted to surprise Elsa by taking her to Brazil for their honeymoon,she had no clue for where they were. Once they have gotten there they saw a crowd of people dancing and Victor asked Elsa if she cared to dance with him.

"Yes,of course my darling."-said Elsa in a sweet way.

"Señor,queremos parar aquí,por favor."-said Victor in his Spanish language,Elsa always thought that Victors Spanish was very cute,of course since they were in Brazil,they had to speak Spanish;most of the time it was Victor that did the Spanish talking.

Once the car stopped,Victor thanked the driver and the couple went for a walk around the block and stopped by a crowd of people to dance,they both danced very slowly,and as they danced their lips met for a kiss,once they finished dancing,Victor took Elsa to where they would be sleeping; the Frankensteins had a small island that was in Brazil,where there was a small house,and a lot of plants there.

A boatsman took the couple to the island,once they arrived Victor thanked the boats man as he was starting the engine,he also helped them unload their suitcases;then he began to leave.

Elsa was exploring the living room when Victor grabbed her in his arms and carried her to their room,he put Elsa down on the bed and began to make out with her.

"I've been waiting a century to marry you,Miss Van Helsing,or should I say Frankenstein."-as Victor said that,Elsa began to chuckle.

Victor got up and so did Elsa, he wanted to be outside with her for a swim,but Elsa needed a quick shower since she was a little tired and sweaty from the party."Alright I'll be waiting,but don't take too long Miss Van Helsing."-said Victor as he went out the door and shut it.

Elsa quickly rushed to the bathroom,she took off the ring and placed next to the sink,so that she could brush her teeth,then she got into the shower for a quick bathe,then she placed soap on her legs and started to shave,once she finished with a shower and shave,she started to dig in her luggage for a bathing suit,but all that she saw in the suitcase were ten Langeries.

"Molly,I swear once Victor turns me into a vampire your going down,"-she said to herself,with no swim suit Elsa had no choice,she ended up wearing the dark purple one that Molly packed for her.

Once she stepped outside she saw Victor in the water,but he was wearing one of his briefs,he turned around and he saw his wife in a langerie and began to laugh at himself so hard that he ended up falling in the water,Elsa ran up to him and helped him;he looked at her and said,"Dont tell me,let me guess,it was Molly wasn't it?"

"Yep,"-said Elsa.

"Same here,said Victor,"when you were showering I came inside for swimming shorts.I looked everywhere in the luggage for a pair and appearently Edgar packed me a lot of boxers and briefs so I had no choice."

"Me either"-said Elsa.

Later on they both gazed into each others eyes,and began to kiss under the moonlight.

**Ahhhh...how cute,I like writing,enjoy and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4:Toshiaki's bad dream

**Yay,here is chapter 4!Dont forget to review,but please no bad flames.**

Toshiaki's POV:

"I can see it,she's going to die soon."-he said while talking to Johnny.

"I can see her in the casket,and her parents very heartbroken."

"What else do you see,Toshiaki?"-asked Johnny.

"Well,"he began,"I can see myself ripping off Victors head,in wolf form."

"Dude,you know that was only a bad dream,okay,"said Johnny,"but what if she doesn't die and becomes one of them."

"Man,I know that you're only a few years younger than me,but please I'm saying,what IF it does happen."-said Toshiaki in an angered voice.

"Boys,please stop the yelling,I am trying to sleep,"-said Queen Elinor.

"Sorry,Elinor,"-said Toshiaki.

After that,Toshiaki started to get up and leave.

"Goodbye you two,"said Toshiaki,"I'm going for a long walk in the woods."

Johnny and Elinor saw him from the window,running from the yard,turning into a wolf as he headed through the forest.

**Sorry for this short chapter,it's because I barely woke up and I just got this **

**idea(lol).Review!**


	6. Chapter 5:Elsa,what's wrong?

**Here's chapter 5,enjoy!**

During the honeymoon so far,Victor and Elsa explored the whole island;he also showed Elsa how to play chess.

But on some days of the honeymoon,they would do...'The dance with no pants'.

After they do it,Elsa would always end up with a lot of bruises.

The next day,Victor would show her the bruises.

"There's one on your back and shoulder,"-said Victor as he pointed out all of the bruises on his wife's body.

"Where else?,"-asked Elsa.

"There is one more on your arm,baby,"-said Victor.

"Elsa,I don't think that we should do it for a while,cause if your father finds out,he'll 'Kill me',like what he told me at the wedding."

"You're right,we shouldn't do it for a while,but how could he kill you if you're a vampire?,"-asked Elsa as she kissed his cheek.

"I don't really know,but someday Elsa he'll understand"-said Victor.

"Why don't you go shower for right now Elsa,I probably might have made you bleed,in the mean time I'll make you breakfast,"-said Victor.

"Okay honey.I'll be downstairs in a few minutes,"-said Elsa as she was stepping inside the bathroom ready for her shower.

Later on though out the day,the two of them continued to explore.

One night later,Elsa has a bad dream,she dreamt that her and Victor were playing another game of chess,but this time she beats him,then the two of them start kissing,but this time he bites her neck with his fangs and she then becomes a vampire,but she dies instead.

She woke up at night shaking,Victor turned to her side.

"Elsa,baby,what's wrong?"-he asked.

"Victor,it was a bad dream,"said Elsa,"I dreamt that you turned me into a vampire and that I died."

"Elsa,I promise you that you won't die when I turn you into a vampire,"-said Victor.

Then the two of them kiss,but it began to go from kissing,to making-out;finally it went from making-out to having sex,again.

**OK,so I said that I cut out ALL of the sex scenes,but I had to mention one.**

**Chapter six will be published,either this Friday or this Saturday.**

**Review,please no bad flames.**


	7. Chapter 6:The pregnancy

**TGIF! any ways Enjoy!**

Two days later,Elsa wakes up she turns around,there is no sign of Victor;but there's a note from him.

She read in her mind:**'Elsa went out for a walk.I'll be back before you wake up.-Victor'.**

So she went to the kitchen and cooked leftover chicken legs and eat a jar of PB,she began to eat;Victor didn't come back yet.

As Elsa was eating;so far she had six legs,her stomach freaked from some of the chicken blood that was on the legs.

Elsa ran to the bathroom and began to throw up,Victor heard her,he tried his best to comfort her and help her.

"Elsa you okay?",he asked.

" Am i sick?",Elsa thought.

Victor gently placed his hand on her forehead,he didn't feel any temperature,but then,Elsa felt a kick in her.

She quickly lifted her shirt where her stomach was and placed her hand on it.

"It's impossible,"she then felt another.

Victor got worried so he placed his hand on her stomach and felt the kick.

Elsa quickly phoned Dr. Ben Frankenstein.

"Hello?",Ben asked on the phone.

"Ben,I have a question."

"Can a vampire come into shock?,"-Elsa asked.

"Well,I don't really know,"-Ben said.

"Because,I think I might be pregnant.I feel kicks inside of me."-Elsa said.

"Alright,Elsa...wait...please put Victor on the phone."

Elsa quickly got Victor on the phone.

After that,Victor quickly hung up the phone and started to pack as a quick as a flash.

"Elsa,we better leave were gonna try to get it out of you,"-said Victor.

Elsa waited in the car for Victor to get a flight back to New Holland.

She quickly grabbed her phone and called Merida.

"Merida...I need your help,"-she said.

**I should note this.**

**Next week,I won't be writing,due to final exams.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 7:Two weeks later

**Ok,here's chapter seven**

**But all of this week,I won't be updating any chapters due to my finals.**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

Two weeks have gone by since Victor and Elsa had come back from the honeymoon.

Charlie got a phone call from her,she told her father that she got sick and won't be back yet.

"Well,I hope she gets better soon,"-said Toshiaki's grandfather,King Fergus.

Toshiaki had a feeling that Elsa lied to her father on the phone.

"Grandpa,I'll be going for a walk,be back soon,bye,"-said Toshiaki.

"Ok,but be very careful,"-said King Fergus.

Once Toshiaki left the house,he changed to wolf form and ran all the way to the Frankenstiens residence.

Once he arrived,he changed back into a human and knocked on the door very angry.

"Hello?,"-asked Ben.

"Oh,hey there Toshiaki."

"Where is she?,"-he asked.

"Elsa?Oh they came back like two weeks ago,"-said Ben.

Toshiaki pushes Ben out of the way,without even asking to come in,he went upstairs,but then Merida stops him.

"Dont you dare get near her you-,".Merida was cut off when Elsa interrupted.

"Merida,it's alright he can come,"-she said.

But when Toshiaki saw Elsa,she looked as if she could have been seven months pregnant,yet it's only been two weeks already.

One minute he looks at Elsa,then at Victor.

"You son of a &$?,I'll kill you,"-he said while he was charging at him,but then Nassor and Edgar grabbed his arms.

"Toshiaki,"said Elsa,"look,I know that he got me pregnant but its alright."

"What do you think it is?,"-asked Toshiaki.

"I don't know,but unfortunately,Mr Whiskers ll and I can't see her future,because of this thing inside of her,"-said Molly as she petted her zombied-vampire cat.

Merida got really pissed she hated it whenever Molly would call the baby inside of Elsa a thing.

"Molly...say this only once...BABY...it's just a little baby,"-ordered Merida.

"Merida,"yelled Molly,"haven't you've ever noticed Elsa's arms,this thing is sucking out all of her blood."

"Girls,please stop,"said Susan.

"Elsa's a part of our family now,we must do our best to help her,but we can't if you two keep arguing."

"Sorry mom,"-said the two girls.

"Whats gonna happen to her?,"-Toshiaki asked.

"We don't know yet,"said Ben,"but,if there's anything we can do to save her...we have to try."

**Yeah so I got finals this week,but probably next week(this is my last week of school),i'll try to update.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8:The pack will attack

**Here is chapter eight!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Toshiaki was too mad to even stay at the Frankenstiens for a while. He just left without a single word.

"Toshiaki,"-shouted Elsa.

"Don't worry Elsa,we'll get him back in plenty of time,"-reassured Edgar.

Elsa didn't even listen to Edgar. She just continued to look out the window.

* * *

Toshiaki changed back into a wolf,and the pack followed him.

"Toshiaki,stop,"-yelled Young Macintosh.

"This thing is going to kill her,"-one wolf said

"It's dangerous to our pack,"-said Macintosh.

"Just leave them alone okay,"-said Toshiaki.

"She's dying anyways,we have to kill this baby. And if we must,we must kill Elsa,"-said a female wolf.

"Toshiaki,just listen to me,"-said Macintosh.

"I am the grandson of Chief/King Fergus,"-growled Toshiaki.

"I am the grandson of a chief/king. I wasn't born to follow you or anyone else."

Once he said that,he ran off,but then Johnny wanted to join him cause he liked the Frankensteins.

* * *

Toshiaki ran to the Frankenstiens residence with bad news.

Ben opened the door and let in a breathless Toshiaki.

"My Toshiaki,"said Ben,"you look like if you've been running a marathon."

"Ben,gather all of your family for a meeting,it's an emergency,"-said Toshiaki.

Later on in the living room,everyone was gathered for a family meeting.

"Bad news everyone,"Toshiaki began,"Macintosh and the others are planning to kill the baby inside of Elsa."

"Why?,"-asked Elsa.

"Because they believe that its a threat to them,plus they already have the house surrounded."

"Don't worry,"said Nassor,"we won't get through without a fight."

* * *

**Yeah, did you guys think that this was to cheesy?**

**IDK?**

**Anyways review...but no bad flames please.**

**Thnx!**


End file.
